parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Oompa Loompa (Julian14bernardino Style)
This song is from Olaf and the Chocolate Factory (Julian14bernardino style). Casts *Oompa Loompas - Snowgies (Frozen Fever) *Augustus Gloop - Charlie Brown (Peanuts) *Violet Beauregarde - Sally Brown (Peanuts) *Veruca Salt - Lucy van Pelt (Peanuts) *Mike Teavee - Linus van Pelt (Peanuts) *Willy Wonka - Olaf (Frozen/Frozen Fever/Olaf's Frozen Adventure) *Charlie Bucket - Russell (Up) *Grandpa Joe - Carl Fredricksen (Up) *Slugworth/Mr. Wilkinson - Duke of Weselton (Frozen) *Bill the Candy Man - Kristoff (Frozen/Frozen Fever/Olaf's Frozen Adventure) *Mrs. Bucket - Elsa (Frozen/Frozen Fever/Olaf's Frozen Adventure) *Grandma Georgina - Flora (Sleeping Beauty) *Grandma Josephine - Merryweather (Sleeping Beauty) *Grandpa George - Merlin (The Sword in the Stone) *Mrs. Gloop - Ms. Grunion (Mr. Peabody & Sherman) *Mr. Beauergarde - Kent Mansley (The Iron Giant) *Mr. Salt - Fred Flintstone (The Flintstones) *Mrs. Teavee - Wilma Flintstone (The Flintstones) Lyrics Charlie Brown: Oompa loompa doompety doo I've got a perfect puzzle for you Oompa loompa doompety dee If you are wise you'll listen to me What do you get when you guzzle down sweets Eating as much as an elephant eats What are you at, getting terribly fat What do you think will come of that I don't like the look of it Oompa loompa doompety da If you're not greedy, you will go far You will live in happiness too Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do Doompety do Sally Brown: Oompa loompa doompety doo I've got another puzzle for you Oompa loompa doompeda dee If you are wise you'll listen to me Gum chewing's fine when it's once in a while It stops you from smoking and brightens your smile But it's repulsive, revolting and wrong Chewing and chewing all day long The way that a cow does Oompa loompa doompety da Given good manners you will go far You will live in happiness too Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do Lucy van Pelt: Oompa loompa doompety da Given good manners you will go far You will live in happiness too Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do Oompa loompa doompety doo I've got another puzzle for you Oompa loompa doompety dee If you are wise you'll listen to me Who do you blame when your kid is a brat Pampered and spoiled like a siamese cat Blaming the kids is a lie and a shame You know exactly who's to blame The mother and the father Oompa loompa doompety da If you're not spoiled then you will go far You will live in happiness too Like the Oompa Loompa Doompety do Linus van Pelt: Oompa loompa doompety doo I've got another puzzle for you Oompa loompa doompeda dee If you are wise you'll listen to me What do you get from a glut of TV A pain in the neck and an IQ of three Why don't you try simply reading a book Or could you just not bear to look You'll get no You'll get no You'll get no You'll get no You'll get no commercials Oompa loompa doompety da If you're not greedy you will go far You will live in happiness too Like the - Oompa - Oompa Loompa Doompety do Category:Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory Songs Category:Songs